The subject matter of the invention relates to tool chest dollys and portable workbenches and more particularly to a combination tool chest dolly and leaved workbench for use with an upright cabinet type tool chest.
Mechanics, carpenters or other workmen whose trade requires the use of many and diverse types of hand tools or component parts must be afforded ready access to such tools or parts in the course of their trade. Moreover, these items in many cases must be brought to a given work site as the object of their efforts is often not amenable to removal to a workshop environment. However, to contain and transport such a large number of necessarily numerous and heavy items requires the utilization of a large tool chest or cabinet which itself is therefore unwieldy and only moved with great difficulty. Such chests themselves may therefore be provided with wheels or casters to facilitate movement to a work site but as much, the tool chest is therefore more prone to undesirable rolling about and instability when in use.
Additionally, another dilemma confronts the tradesman at the work site. Generally, a given work site affords little or no work surface suitable for repair or construction type work. It is therefore often necessary to remove items to a workshop environment for further repair or construction. Moreover, many work sites, by the small work area they provide, preclude the introduction and set up of a workbench at the site itself.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a combination tool chest dolly and leaved workbench which facilitates the transportation of a large tool chest to a given work site.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tool chest dolly and leaved workbench which provides a stable platform for a tool chest at a given work site.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tool chest dolly and leaved workbench which is readily movable and maneuverable by an individual workman.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tool chest dolly and leaved workbench which provides one or more work surfaces at a given work site.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tool chest dolly and leaved workbench having one or more work surfaces which are collapsible for introduction into small work areas.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tool chest dolly and leaved workbench having one or more work surfaces which are readily detachable therefrom.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tool chest dolly and leaved workbench having one or more work surfaces which are expansible for subsequent setup and utilization at a given work site.